Among the primary concerns for those who manage farms and livestock facilities in general is the feeding of their animals. In order to breed the largest, healthiest livestock possible, cattle, sheep, and more require large amounts of feed at precise intervals during the day. This becomes problematic for a single farm manager to deal with, as other responsibilities may require attention on the other side of a field. Current troughs are large and often difficult to move of manipulate. Current feeder systems may be difficult to utilize, as they are bulky and not conducive to movement. What is needed is a device that will allow for the containment of large amounts of feed that can also automatically dispense the feed into a trough at desirable intervals and amounts. What is further needed is a device that is optimized for transport across large areas.
The present invention addresses these issues. The present invention has a large container for holding livestock feed. The solar-powered actuators beneath the chamber of the livestock feed holder open and close the chamber, allowing feed to flow into the attached trough below at a controlled rate. The control panel allows the user to input exactly how long the chamber should be open, how wide, for how long, and with a set amount of time in between feeding cycles. A beeper alerts the livestock and the user as to when the chamber is open and the feed is being poured. The present invention allows for the automated management of feed cycles, and can be transported across fields or large areas of land.